The Other Woman
by Sardonic
Summary: A careful reworking of some elements in both seasons 4 and 5, making some of the minor players, major characters. It will get a little sexy, but when it does, I'll post a warning at the top of the chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The Other Woman  
  
I own nothing. All characters belong to ASP and the WB. This is just a quick one-parter (maybe two) with Rory's thoughts and the situation as I'd like to see it in this season's finale.  
  
DEAN'S WEDDING  
  
She wasn't planning on going. In fact, she'd planned on being as far away from the center of Stars Hollow that afternoon as was humanly possible, but the fact Luke had been so insistent on her staying away only made her want to be there. After all, what was going to happen? She wasn't planning on recreating "The Graduate". She and Dean had very different lives now, but they still remained friends.  
  
When she got near the church, she found her resolve weakening and was only able to lean against a tree and watch the wedding party arrive. Rory felt that it was wrong somehow for her to be there. Though she'd tried to lend her support to Dean, it was hard to support the idea of a friend's marriage when she didn't even know the person he was marrying. Lindsay seemed so uninteresting. The few times she had overheard snippets of Lindsay's conversation, all the girl talked about was the wedding and buying a house. In general, all Dean's future wife talked about related to what he would be providing for her. It made Rory very sad.  
  
She heard the sounds of cheers and looked up to see Dean and Lindsay arm in arm, heading into a crowd of well wishers, townies and flying rice. Both were smiling as they made their way to their friends and family and Rory's heart felt instantly a thousand pounds heavier. She knew him - knew every nuance of his face and this wasn't the Dean she'd spent two years with. He looked like he was playing a part on stage.  
  
Rory fidgeted, kicking around some imaginary acorn. It was impossible to stand still. It was even harder to keep herself from crying. This didn't make any sense, but she honestly believed that this was her true letting go. And she didn't want to do it.  
  
======================  
  
Dragonfly Opening Day - Late Afternoon

"I'm glad you were able to come out with me," Rory said, as Dean walked her inside. "And I'm sorry about the other day. I just didn't want you there when Jess was....well in case he........"  
  
"Rory, I get it. You guys have some things to work out."  
  
"No, there's nothing to work out. He's gone. He's not in my life anymore."  
  
They walked into her bedroom. Rory had offered to lend Dean her copy of the latest Patti Smith CD.  
  
"Are you Ok with that?" he asked. "I mean, he must have meant a lot to you."  
  
"Not as much as you'd think."  
  
Both stood in silence for a moment. Rory thought she was having a heart attack.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry you're not happy."  
  
They locked eyes as he took a step towards her. "It isn't your fault. This marriage was my choice and my mistake; a situation I created. I'll be happy again."  
  
He was so close to her. Their foreheads touched and it took her back to that day in Chilton. It was the first time she'd told him she loved him and he'd kissed her. The memory of that kiss was relived because he was so near, so physically close to her.  
  
Not another word was said as they began to kiss. It had been such a long time since she'd felt truly wanted. His hunger for her awoke some dormant longing. Instinctively, Rory knew she wasn't going to stop him.......

Dragonfly Opening Day - Evening"Rory, come on!" Lorelai cried out as she raced through the house,"You're missing everything. Sookie's made this incredible mousse and Michel's fighting with Cletus. It's Green Acres meets-"  
  
She was struck dumb by what she saw. Dean and Rory walking out of her bedroom in an obvious state of dishevel.  
  
She was struck dumb by the appearance of her mother. In the heat of the moment, she'd forgotten about The Dragonfly's grand opening that evening. Now the three of them would always remember that night as associated with something completely different.  
  
"I should go," he whispered to her. "I'll call you in the morning."  
  
"Okay," she whispered back.  
  
There was no measuring which was worse - her sense of anger or the intensity of disappointment.  
  
"Rory," she began quietly,"What's going on? He's married."  
  
"I know that," she said defiantly,"but he's Dean. My Dean."  
  
Lorelai shook her head. "He's not your Dean anymore. He's married. You're the other woman."  
  
Rory knew she was about to cry and she didn't care. She also knew that what had happened between Dean and herself was wrong, but she didn't care if it was or not. It was so emotionally weighing to always be alone, to have lost the right guy because of the wrong one and to always need to measure up to an irrational level of perfection. It was too much too take.  
  
"Mom," she whimpered, tears flowing down her face,"I love him. I. Love. Him."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"But the other woman will always cry herself to sleep  
The other woman will never have his love to keep  
And as the years go by

the other woman  
Will spend her life   
alone"


	2. Chapter 2

People have either loved or hated this story. If you want more, just let me know, but just remember this is pure Rory/Dean done (hopefully) right. No Jess angst, no rebounds and no apologies.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Later that evening  
  
3:00am  
  
Her cell phone rang and Rory waited a moment before answering. She was sitting on the couch in exactly the same position she'd fallen into after a prolonged argument with her mother.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Dean," she replied with a sigh of relief. "I'm so sorry about before-"  
  
"Please don't apologize," he said, "how could she have known. Hell, in a few hours the whole town's going to know."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Hartford. Gypsy got me a room. It'll do for now. Tomorrow I'm going to check out a place."  
  
"I can't believe you left Lindsay," she said sadly.  
  
"Rory, don't," Dean insisted, "and please don't start blaming yourself for it. The marriage was a mistake that I should have never gone through with. It's nobody's fault but my own. Even if you and I-"  
  
"Dean, you don't have to-"  
  
"Let me finish, please."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I would have still left. It was wrong of us to get married. Neither one of us was ready for that step."  
  
"I'm so sorry Dean. I had no idea it was so hard for you."  
  
"That doesn't matter anymore. I'll get through it, but what about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
He took a deep breath before asking the question that had plagued him for hours.  
  
"Do you want to be with me after this is all over."  
  
"Dean-"  
  
"No pressure. It's just something I'd like you to think about."  
  
"Yes," she said very quietly.  
  
"Rory, I don't need an answer right this second."  
  
"But I'm giving you one. I do want to be with you and I'm not making a rash decision. I hated you being married, but I was too scared to push the subject with you. Being with you terrifies me."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"You and I. That was the real thing. I knew it all along, but I blew it first chance that I got. Love scares the hell out of me, you know that."  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"But I've got something now that scares me even more. Imagining you not in my life....not with me. I know what that's like now and I can't go back to it. I won't. Dean,"  
  
"Then you won't. Rory, I love you. I'm not going away. And I don't regret being with you. Never. No matter what happens next."  
  
"No regrets?"  
  
"None. You?"  
  
"No," she said, "but it's not going to be easy. Everyone's going to have an opinion about us."  
  
"I think we can handle it."  
  
For the first time in months, she felt confident about something. There was no hesitation, no fear.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I do love you, you idiot."  
  
"You better. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Outside of Patty's. Seven?"  
  
"Yeah. Apartment hunting it is."  
  
================================  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
I'd love for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
I'd love for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
for this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'

(Why Can't I - Liz Phair)


	3. Chapter 3

The Other Woman  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(Thanks for all the reviews, both positive and negative. Like the season finale, this story has either brought out the R/D fans, or the people who hate them. I'll keep it going since there has been so much interest in what happens next. Thanks again to everyone for reading.)  
  
It had been one of the best days he'd ever had, but it had also been one of the worst. His parents had been calling his cell phone incessantly, trying to find out what was going on but Dean had run out of explanations to give them. Not that they did any good - no one seemed so much to hear him as they did to yell at him. Finally, at about four in the morning, he turned off his phone. He needed to get at least three hours of sleep before facing the countless face to face lectures that were sure to start that day.  
  
He was about to get his first dose. A frantic knocking on the door woke him up and when he glanced over at the small alarm clock on the left-hand night table, he saw the time. It was six in the morning.  
  
"Dean, I know you're in there. Open the damn door!"  
  
It was Lindsay. He sat up in bed and wondered if it was possible for the ground to swallow him whole and transport him straight to hell. That would be preferable to dealing with he believed would be his wife's wrath.  
  
He got up and opened the door. Hurriedly, Lindsay walked past him to perform an inspection of the room he was in. She obviously didn't expect him to be alone.  
  
"What's the matter?" she teased sarcastically,"Little princess couldn't get her overnight bag packed in time?"  
  
"Lindsay, what the hell are you talking about. You know I'm al-"  
  
"Dean, please. We live in Stars Hollow. This town could give Peyton Place a run for the money. You must think I'm some sort of idiot. Do you honestly think I don't know what's been going on?"  
  
"Enlighten me, Lindsay," he replied, walking towards the center of room.  
  
"You're having an affair," she stated simply, "Is that 'enlightened' enough?"  
  
"You really think it's that simple, don't you?"  
  
"Tell me what I'm missing then, dammit!" she yelled.  
  
"Did you happen to miss the small fact that I moved out of our bedroom a month ago? And that I told you several times that I couldn't do this anymore?"  
  
"Oh, please," Lindsay replied, dismissing him with a wave of her hand,"That's just stuff that married people go through-"  
  
"Less than three months after they get married?"  
  
"I don't know what the time restrictions are, but these things happen. We fight, we disagree, we make up-"  
  
"No, Lindsay. We fight, but there hasn't exactly been much making up, has there?"  
  
"So this is all my fault, right? Is that what you're trying to say?"  
  
"No, it's not. It's nobody's fault. We were ready for a wedding, Lindsay, but not for marriage. All we ever did was pretend and when we exhausted that, we fought. I just don't want to keep doing that. I don't want to wind up so angry and miserable that I forget-"  
  
"Forget what? That we took vows together? That I'm your wife."  
  
"I haven't forgotten that!"  
  
"Well, that's not the impression I'm getting. It was fun for a while, but now that Gilmore bitch is available again and it's not fun anymore, so let's dump the wife."  
  
"That's not what's going on and you know it. Things between us have always been difficult. You're never satisfied with what I can give you. I'm never happy at the goals you set up for me to achieve. Even though I gave up college, most of my friends and have been killing myself working overtime to support the two of us, you still want more. We agreed to move out of Stars Hollow, but you decide you want to stay. We save up money for college and you decide it should be used to buy a townhouse and that school can wait."  
  
"Dean, come on. You just don't walk out of a marriage because things get hard."  
  
"Do you think it's easy to just walk out?" he countered, "Or rather, to walk out and stay out. As I recall, you were the first to walk out."  
  
"We had a fight and I needed to cool down," she replied, "and I only went to my parent's house for the night. It's not like it's the first time that's happened."  
  
"Exactly. Just like you always have. Things get hard and you run to them."  
  
"Things get hard for you and you run to Rory."  
  
Both were silent for a minute.  
  
"I don't want to do this anymore," Dean said quietly,"I don't want you to blame me because I don't blame you. We tried. We did everything we could to be a couple and make this marriage work, but the harder we tried the more we pulled away from each other."  
  
Lindsay looked at him and shook her head sadly. "Dean, did you ever really love me? Was I ever the one you wanted to be with or was I an acceptable substitute."  
  
"I did. You know I did. But somehow we were better as a couple than as a married couple. After we got married, we were just blindsided by the things we wanted and the things we were giving up. That blindness made us lose track of what we should have been focusing on."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"What we should be accomplishing together. Helping each other, learning from each other. Being a couple not the picture of one."  
  
Lindsay shut her eyes and turned away from him.  
  
"Can you honestly say," he asked,"that you love me like this? Reproaching you all the time, fighting all the time....never satisfied no matter how hard we try to compromise."  
  
Lindsay walked towards the door and without facing him replied, "You were everything I thought I wanted, Dean. Everything. But now, I just don't know. I can't....no, I won't go on like this."  
  
She turned the handle and opened the door, turning to face him, but not able to meet his eyes. "I'll file."  
  
"I'm sorry, Lindsay."  
  
"I know you are," she replied as she walked out, "so am I."  
  
The door closed.  
  
-------------------  
  
Oh no, I see,  
A spider web is tangled up with me  
And I lost my head  
The thought of all the stupid things I've said  
  
I never meant to cause you trouble  
I never meant to do you wrong  
Ah, well if I ever caused you trouble  
Oh no, I never meant to do you harm  
  
"Trouble" (Coldplay) 


	4. Chapter 4

To everyone who has been reading this story, thank you for all the great reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy it as I go further into making Lindsay more sympathetic post her breakup with Dean.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And you're left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me  
Though we go our seperate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget   
the memories we made"

(LeAnn Rimes, Please Remember)  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Lindsay, honey, you can't keep doing this to yourself. Come on inside."  
  
Ever since returning from her confrontation with Dean, Lindsay had felt unable to go into her own house. Dean was still there for her, sitting on the couch, eating at the kitchen table and even walking up the staircase to their bedroom. No, what used to be their bedroom. It was all in past now and the sooner she got used to that, the better off she would be.  
  
"That's such bullshit," she thought aloud.  
  
"What sweetie?"  
  
"Nothing, Mom. I was just thinking...trying to get my thoughts focused."  
  
"Honey, it's going to be alright. Dean will be back-"  
  
"He's not coming back. Even if did, I wouldn't take him back."  
  
"Lindsay, every married couple goes through a rough patch when they first start out. Men are easily tempted by the familiar, by the...things they left behind and want to recapture. Those illusions never last."  
  
"Well, Mom, if it's an illusion he's after, it's an illusion he's going to stay with.   
  
"Honey-"  
  
She stood up and started pacing back and forth on her porch. "No, that's it. I'm not backstepping. It's over. My marriage is over and....he's just not....."  
  
It finally resonated within her that this wasn't a situation she could stay emotionally detached from. Lindsay began to cry, sobbing uncontrollably as her mother took her into her arms.  
  
"There, there baby. Everything's going to be alright. Let it out. Cry all you want."  
  
They sat together on the porch bench. Lindsay stopped crying after a few minutes. What she needed now was some distance.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"What, honey?"  
  
"Do you think Aunt Cathy would mind if I went down to her new place for a bit?"  
  
"Sweetie, now isn't the time for a visit."  
  
"Mom," she said very seriously,"I'm not talking about a visit. It's over, Mom. Dean and I are over and I need to not be here."  
  
"It's tiny."  
  
"I don't really need much room," Dean insisted.  
  
"You won't be able to fit half your trophies in the living room."  
  
He laughed, shook his head and looked down. They had spent the entire morning looking at apartments, finally finding one that fit his budget and location. It was in New Haven. Dean wanted to be close to Rory now that they'd decided to stay together no matter what happened.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Am I a total bastard? Because I'd be lying if I didn't admit to feeling like a complete son of a bitch right now."  
  
"Dean, you did what you had to do. I'm not saying it was the best move for either one of us, but it's what happened and what we have to face."  
  
"I know," he agreed,"and I don't regret having you in my life. You are and have always been one of the best things that ever happened in my life but I'm going to be in a hellish situation for God knows how long. You deserve so much better-"  
  
She walked up to him and placed her hand on the side of his face, shaking her own head and smiling. "Dean, could you do me a favor."  
  
He placed his hand over her own and replied, "What?"  
  
"Shut the hell up." She kissed him gently on the lips, only their lips and hands meeting.  
  
They both sighed, their foreheads meeting gently. "I'm in love with you, did you know that?"  
  
"It's the current rumor," she laughed.  
  
"Am I worth all of this?" he said as he hugged Rory.  
  
"Absolutely," she whispered into his shoulder.  
  
sometimes I think of all this that can surround me  
I know it all as being mine  
but she kisses me and and wraps herself around me  
she gives me love, she gives me time  
yeahh.... and I fine  
but time I cannot change  
so here's to looking back  
you know I drink a whole bottle  
of my pride  
and I toast to change  
to keep these demons off my back  
to keep these demons off my back  
cause I want to shimmer, i want to shine  
I want to radiate  
I want to live, I want to love  
I want to try to learn not to hate  
try not to hate  
we're born to shimmer  
we're born to shine  
we're born to live, we're born to love  
we're born to never hate  
  
(Shawn Mullins, Shimmer)


	5. Chapter 5

(I'm very sorry that I've neglected this story, but I real life has a way of interfering with the best of intentions. It's going to keep going until the season ends. This is my version of season 5)

Chapter 5 

Five months. Rory packed up her books and made her way over to table to pick up her lucky pen. She would be glad when this semester was finally over. As she reached for the Montblanc, she took a look at the clock. The time was 7:00am.

Picking up her backpack and sweater, she carefully and quietly made her way out to the common area. Paris didn't have a class this morning and was a light sleeper. During last semester,she'd clashed with their former roommate Janice on more than one occasion over excessive morning noise. Rory didn't want to reopen that can of worms, so she put forth her best effort to keep their room as quiet as possible.

Connecticut was seasonably warm, thankfully, so she grabbed her brown leather jacket from the coat hook. Her regular winter things were still packed up in Stars Hollow and the cold weather was going to come. Rory shuddered to think about going there and the weather had nothing to do with it.

She took her cellphone out and dialed Dean's number.

"Honey, it's me. I hate mornings."

On the other end, Dean put down the glass of orange juice he'd been drinking. "Headed to Civics?"

"Yeah. Thursdays suck."

"I thought it was Friday's that sucked."

Ever since their relationship had become public knowledge, Friday night dinners in the Gilmore household had become painful and uncomfortable. Not only had her grandparents separated, but they presented a twisted united union with Lorelai in never mentioning her relationship with Dean.

"Yeah," she agreed,"they also suck."

"I promise we'll do something fun on Saturday. I've got the day off."

"Don't forget, I need to study in the morning."

He laughed,"No, I didn't forget. But in the afternoon, how about we head into New York and catch a movie."

"And go to the Strand?"

"That means a late night. You browse for hours and nearly got lost in the stacks last time, remember?"

"I promise to keep it under two hours. Can we afford it though?"

"If we keep to the 'no books you aren't going to immediately read' we'll be fine. It's a deal then. Oh, I told Gypsy about August."

"And you got the time off?"

"For now, yes. I think she was mostly in shock when I told her."

Rory had been invited to a two week seminar on French Surrealist writers at the American College in Paris and had asked Dean to come along with her. The news had hit both of their families like the proverbial substance hitting the fan.

"I can't believe we're really doing this," Rory said, smiling as she looked up at Rosman Hall.

"Well, we are. And I couldn't be happier."

"How the hell are you going to manage? The design course you're taking sounds hard."

"Well, it probably is. But working with Tom showed me the basics of rudimentary design and structure. I figured that as long as I was going to be with you, I might as well look into something that interests me."

"My Dean, future interior designer."

"Maybe architect. You never know."

"Whatever you turn out to be will be great," she said rushing up the stairs,"but right now what I have to be is gone. Gone to class."

"Got it. Call me later."

Dean had been lucky to have Gypsy as a friend. Not only was she able to help him get the little apartment he and Rory loved, but she'd also gotten him a good part-time job at her uncle's garage in Hartford. That added to the work he did for Tom's construction company was more than enough to pay the monthly bills and put some money away on the side.

But it was the work he did with Tom that had turned the tide in his favor. Dean started off doing simple construction, but Tom took him under his wing after the scandal of his breakup had hit every gossipmonger's hangout in Stars Hollow. He could never pay Tom back for all the help he'd provided and the advice he'd given to him.

"Kid, we all screw up but it ain't the measure of the mess-up that defines what kind of man you are. It's how you deal with it."

Tom had become a good friend, sharing with Dean the story of his own failed teen marriage. With his own family in turmoil, it was good to have someone on his side who didn't despise him for backing out of an unwinnable situation.

True to her word, Lindsay had filed for divorce. She'd been extremely fair, asking only for a settlement that would help get her set up in North Carolina. Clara snooped around and reported that she'd started seeing someone and that she was working in a printing shop.

Placing his glass in the sink, Dean grabbed his jacket and keys and headed out the door. Today would be hopefully be a slow day at the garage and Friday's were his all day CAD sessions. He couldn't wait for Saturday to come.

His phone rang, disrupting his train of thought.

"Dean."

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry to bother you, but I got your number from Clara. She told me you worked early today."

"I was on my way there actually."

"Listen, I'd like to talk to you. Are you free for lunch today?"

This should be interesting, he thought to himself. Lorelai had been evasive for months.

"Sure. One o'clock works for me."

"One it is. But not at the Dragonfly. Too many ears all over the place."

"Right. There's a place in Hartford right off Drexter. It's called Charlston's."

"I think I know it. I'll see you then."

The morning flew back in the path of expectation. Lorelai arrived at ten to the hour to find Dean was already there. He rose to say hello as she approached the table.

"Hey," she greeted him casually.

"Hey yourself," Dean replied, bending to kiss her cheek. He took a step to help her remove her jacket, placing it on the hook across from where they were seated.

"Thanks," she said. Dean was being polite and looked more than a bit nervous.

"It's no problem," he insisted, waiting until she sat down before following suit.

A waiter arrived and took their drink orders. Lorelai took a peremptory look around the place, tapping her hands on the table nervously.

"Lorelai," Dean inquired,"are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm many things but alright is not one of them."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Take a guess."

"If it's about Rory-"

"Of course it's about Rory! My daughter's the pariah of Stars Hollow, she hasn't talked to me in months, she's practically shacking up with you-"

She'd started yelling and attracted the attention of several patrons, who simply shook their heads and ignored the outburst.

"-and she hasn't trusted me in months. So, does that answer your question?"

"I'm so sorry, Lorelai," he whispered,"so incredibly sorry for everything that's going on. If I could change the stupid choices I made, I would. You've got to understand that I'd rather assume all blame. I hate that this is happening to you and Rory."

She sighed. What was the use in beating him over the head with the morality stick? It wasn't as if he hadn't gotten his own share of floggings.

"Dean, I realize that. I'm sorry for yelling but I am at my wit's end. I have no idea what's going on in my daugther's life."

"I don't know what Rory would think-"

"God, Dean," she pleaded,"do you have any idea how hard this is for me?"

He shook his head and hoped he was doing the right thing. "What do you want to know? I'll answer your questions."

"First of all, are you separated? Divorced?"

"My divorce becomes official next month."

She looked shocked. "I,er. Uh. Words. Words would be so nice right about now."

"You didn't know."

"Dean, I had no idea. She hasn't told me a thing."

"I can see that."

"She mentioned going to Paris in the summer for some course."

"Yep. Surrealist Writers. We're going together."

"My parents won't like that. I think they were going to have her stay at my aunt's."

"Well, we've got a place. Rory and I rented a small studio in the Marais."

"Marais?"

"Trust me. You could test me on the arrondisements and I'd pass with flying colors."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you working? Studying?"

"I've got two jobs. The first one is with Tom and the other is in Hartford. I'm also taking a few classes."

"Classes?"

"Computer assisted drafting and interiors. Turns out I've got a knack for design."

"Dean, that sounds great. You sound very happy."

"I am. Work is good, classes are good but Rory is the best. She gives me strength. She never stopped believing that I'd find something I could go after."

"Yeah, she's great."

"She's your kid. I wouldn't expect any less of her."

"I'm so-"

"Lorelai, don't apologize. I made a huge mess of things and you should be angry at me. I deserve that. But what I want you to know is that I love her. We're together and we love each other."

"You should have seen the fight she had with Emily and Richard. They tried setting up this party for her with the sons of all their friends," Lorelai laughed as she recalled that disastrous dinner. "I think she threw her chin up and told them to get stuffed."

"Such an Anglophile."

"Yeah," she replied, smiling and wiping a tear from her eye. "She's quite a girl."

Their drinks arrived and Lorelai inhaled half a cup of coffee in one gulp.

"We'd better order fast."

"Why the rush?"

"Because the caffeine rush is bringing more questions to mind and I've got this whole interrogation routine that I've always wanted to do. It was on Monty that time we rented the entire-"

He watched her ramble on with a smile on her face, confident that things were on their way to getting better. Signaling to their server, they got menus and ordered lunch. 


	6. Chapter 6

(Thank you to everyone who's been reading my story and who've posted feedback. I'll keep the story going for at least the duration of a season (22 chapters) so enjoy the ride!) 

Chapter 5

Friday night had come at last. Rory tossed various sweaters and tops onto her bed, hoping that the kaleidscope now assembled would somehow prove helpful to her in making the right selection. She needed to look her best tonight, because she had finally had enough. Dean had told her about the lunch he'd shared with Lorelai that week, and knowing her mother was making an effort to get close to her boyfriend made her feel happy. This happiness didn't last long though. It didn't last through that morning.

Out of the blue, a young man introduced himself as she was exiting the library. His name was Randolph Barnes and he had been given her name by Richard. Randolph (not Randy, as he insisted throughout their conversation), was a first year undergrad, who Richard had suggested look up Rory to get better acquainted with the school. His idea of getting together was to have dinner. Rory politely turned him down.

As she was fuming in front of her mirror, Paris walked in the door. She was about to say something when she managed to look down at the colorful insanity on Rory's bed.

"If you gloat annoyingly that you don't have a 'thing' to wear, I swear I'll clobber you, Scarlett O'Hara."

"Paris, why in such a good mood today."

"It's that idiot, Doyle. He's been giving me crap on my latest story."

"The 'No-Religion is the New Religion' one? I thought it was great."

"Thanks, but he thinks it's too bitter. He thinks the way I present the material makes it seem that I object to organized religion and that I'm letting my preconceived notions interfere with the story's intent." She huffed in frustration, tossing herself on the bed.

"Hey," Rory objected,"I'm planning on wearing...something in there."

"Why does he hate me? " Paris continued.

"Do you want an honest answer?" Rory challenged,"because this one is guaranteed to piss you off."

"Let's have it. I'll give you a minute's running start if I plan on killing you."

"Two minutes. I am wearing heels, after all."

"He has a thing for you."

"You've been sniffing combustible materials at your boyfriend's again," Paris snarked. "There's no way...."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong," Rory disagreed, pulling a grey top from the pile and pulling it over her head. "I've caught him looking at you a few times."

"You have? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you asked me to respect your space...you know, because of Asher."

Paris looked thoughtful for a moment, as she turned to look up at Rory. "Please don't wear that. You are not Mirna Loy."

"How about the pink?"

"How about the 'no'? Try the beige one."

"Good idea," Rory said, digging for the top in question. She pulled off the gray top and tried that one on.

"Better," Paris agreed," But Rory, if Doyle really likes me..."

"Yes?"

"What do I do? I talk a good game, but I don't really have the maneater attitude in check. Should I give him a signal.....throw him up against a desk and go 'Basic Instinct' or what?"

Rory laughed and shook her head, putting on a cream colored skirt to match her top. "Paris, try talking to him. You are intelligent, well-spoken and built like a goddess."

"Wow, you really think so."

"Seriously, I would kill to have your rack."

Proudly, Paris looked down at her breasts as she rose to her feet. "Mother had hers reduced after the divorce, but my girls are my weapons.

Both girls erupted into peals of laughter. Paris put her hand on Rory's shoulder as the other girl appraised herself in the mirror.

"You look very nice. Another conflict night at the Gilmore's?"

"Big time."

"Well, good luck. I'll be here tonight late if you want to talk. Unless, of course, I'm jumping Doyle's bones." With a wink, she left the room, leaving Rory to finish prepping for the main event.

"Is the soup hot enough?" questioned Emily.

"Yes, grandma," Rory replied, meeting Lorelai's eyes across the table,"It's delicious, actually."

"Emilia makes a darling Italian wedding soup," her grandmother went on,"and with the cold weather, I thought it was appropriate."

Rory shook her head as she tried to concentrate on the bottom of her soup bowl.

"So, this week you're meeting Richard for dessert, I take it?"

"Yes," Lorelai replied," We're hoping for pudding."

"Not that again."

"Mom, I was just kidding. I'm sure it will be some ultra-expensive, rum soaked, multilevel tiered cake. Not something out of a box."

"How good for you," she replied sarcastically.

"So Rory," Emily began," I understand you met Randolph. Isn't he a lovely boy?"

_Randolph_, thought Lorelai to herself. I hope he didn't come with his reindeer friends.

"Yes, he was. Very nice."

"I understand he invited you out to dinner."

"He did," she replied cautiously.

"And are you going?"

"No."

"Why on earth not?"

"Because I'm in a relationship, grandma. I can't date Randolph because I am dating Dean. I am 'with' Dean."

Emily raised her eyebrows and shot an angry look in Lorelai's direction. "Well, Richard will be upset. He hoped the two of you would get along."

"We did get along," Rory replied, "we just won't be dating."

Dinner chugged off in virtual silence. Lorelai could barely eat.

In the poolhouse, Richard had a lovely Viennese chocolate torte ready for them. Lorelai and Rory stopped in and were immediately served coffee. Once they finished the cake, they sat in the living room, nursing extra cups of fresh-brewed java.

"Smells good, grandpa," Rory said, "Hazelnut?"

"Only the best for my girls," he chirped happily, as he beckoned them to sit down. "So Rory, I understand you met Randolph."

_Not this shit again_, Lorelai thought to herself. "Been watching Fiddler on the Roof again, dad?"

"Honestly, Lorelai, I have no idea what you mean."

"Oh, I'll bet you don't", she added under her breath.

"Randolph introduced himself, yes," Rory agreed, "he's nice."

"That boy's got a wonderful future ahead," Richard beamed, "Top of his graduating class......pre-law......huge trust fund."

Rory grimaced and shook her head. "Sounds like quite a catch..."

"Yes, indeed," agreed Richard.

"For someone not already caught, that is." Rory added, meeting her grandfather's glare.

"Not this Dean character still."

"Yes, actually. I know it makes you angry, but Dean is my boyfriend. We're in love and we're not breaking up no matter how many suitor you throw my way. I'm sorry, Grandpa, but that's just the way it is."

Richard groaned, stood and turned his back. "Rory, would you mind excusing us for a moment? I have to speak to your mother."

So, she was being dismissed. Angrily, she grabbed her coat and purse and ran to the door. "I'll meet you in the car, Mom. Bye!"

She slammed the door. Richard immediately turned to Lorelai, his eyes full of anger.

"Lorelai, I have had enough of this."

"Really, Dad? I couldn't tell."

"Could we cut out the wisecracks? Your daughter is ruining her life with that boy and you're going to sit there and do nothing?"

"How is she ruining her life?" Lorelai questioned. "She's in school, her grades are excellent, she's well adjusted and in love with a guy making something of his life around. I don't see the recipe for disaster in any of that."

"For God's sake, Lorelai, he's a married man!"

"Not really, Dad. His divorce becomes legal next month."

"You've spoken to him."

"Actually, I have."

"And I'll assume you told him to stay away from Rory."

"Actually, I did not."

"You're not saying you approve of this. Please tell me you have more sense than that."

"Whether or not I have sense or I approve, matters very little, Dad," she said calmly," because at the end of it all, it's Rory's choice. She's almost twenty years and she's in love with Dean. He adores her as well, and he's turning his life around. He's got a job-"

"Perfect. A mechanic for my granddaughter."

"-and he's taking classes towards becoming an interiordesigner," Lorelai went on, refusing to take the bait. "All of this, you could have found out for yourself if you'd just talked to him."

Rory had wanted Dean invited to Friday night dinner once their relationship had become public, an idea shot down indefinitely by Richard."

"I will not have that man under my roof."

"Then you run the risk." she warned.

"What risk?"

"That the next person not under your roof might be your granddaughter. She's a Gilmore, dad, just like you and just like me. Push her enough and you'll push her away. Try to keep that in mind."

Lorelai grabbed her coat and bag, stopping at the door on her way out long enough to add. "Dad, Rory loves you very much. She loves having her family in contact, having dinner and being in each other's lives, but she doesn't put up with interference. It's something she's never been able to tolerate. She was born her own, headstrong person and before you send another blindly chosen suitor, I'd take a good long look in the mirror to see what else that stubborn streak she has is capable of. If anyone would know, it would be you"


End file.
